Avatar: The Story Continues
Avatar: The Story Continues is the third series in the Avatar franchise. It takes place seventy years after the events of Legend of Korra and follows the new Avatar, a seventeen year old Earth Bender named Li. Cast Main Yuri Lowenthal as Li Mark Hamil as Shun Tara Strong as Ai Goda Will Friedle as Yan Sung Recurring Grey DeLisle as Ling Phil LaMar as Tai John DiMaggio as Fang Qi Episodes Book One: New Age #"A New Beginning"-The current leader of the Water Tribe, Shun, shows up at the door of a woman who claims her son is the Avatar. He gives the ten year old boy, Li, eight toys and tells him to pick three. He does so, with Shun then revealing the three he picked where the previous Avatars' favorites as children. This makes Li extremely happy, hugging Shun. Over the course of seven years, Li masters all four elements with the help of Shun, a Firebender named Zuko II, and the grandchild of Avatar Aang, Jinora. On New Year's eve, Li has a party where his trainers and his family show up. He thanks everyone and promises to be the best Avatar he can be, as fireworks go off, issuing in the new age. #"Making Friends"-Li has moved in to a small apartment in a city named Meng Zhi Cheng. So far nothing is happening anywhere, no big attacks, no criminal underworld, nothing. Because of this, he calls up Shun, who tells him to make some friends if he's so bored. Li does so, going to a near by club where he meets a woman named Ai Goda, who introduces him to her more goofy friend Yan Sung. The three hit it off, and Li reveals he is the Avatar to them. They are blown away by this, and ask him what he's done recently. He reveals he's done nothing, but just then a speeding car drives by, which is followed by the police. Li then runs after the car, using his air bending to go faster. He catches up with the car and manages to stop it by making it crash in to a wall he creates. After this, the criminals are arrested and Li is thanked by the police. Both Yan and Ai are blown away by this, with Yan dubbing them "The Avatar Three" before saying he looks forward to their next big guy. Meanwhile, in a Fire Nation prison, a man being hung from the wall by chains blows blue fire out of his mouth before smiling. #"History Lesson"-Yan and Ai read up on the old Avatars and ask Li about them. To teach them about the Avatars, Li calls over Shun. Shun comes over, and explains everything about the Avatars. He reveals to them that a man named Wan fused with a being named Rava and became the first Avatar. He then goes on to explain the most famous stories of the Avatars, including how Avatar Aang stopped the hundred year war with the Fire Nation. He then reveals that, even after all these years, there are still Fire Nation members who want nothing but power and to take over the world. However, Shun then realizes they have fallen asleep. Shun, not sure what to do, walks off to make dinner. Meanwhile, a Fire Nation prison guard enters the cell of Fang Qi, the man chained to the walls. He feeds Fang Qi before getting ready to leave. However, Qi then tells the guard he picked up a new trick. The guard, clearly afraid, asks what it is. The chains keeping Fang's arms to the walls then melt, as his arms burn blue. He melts all the other chains before firing a blast as the guard. #"On the Streets"-Li, Yan and Ai are out getting ice cream, playing would you rather with each other, when suddenly a man runs through the street screaming that the Black Circle and Red Bandits are coming. Everyone but Li and the others run inside and lock their doors. Li asks who the Black Circle and Red Bandits are, but neither Yan or Ai know. Just then, two groups show up. One side wearing all black and the other side having symbols on them. The two groups are revealed to be the Black Circle and Red Bandits, as they begin fighting each other. This puts many in danger, so Li gets involved and manages to stop both sides. After this, they scatter, but Li manages to stop a member of the Red Bandits, who reveals that the Bandits and the Circle are rival gangs in Meng Zhi Cheng, who have been in a turf war for the past month. Li thanks the man before knocking him out and sending him to the police. He speaks with the officers, who reveal they have suspects on who the leaders of the gangs are, but they don't have proof. Li then offers to get proof for them, with the officers agreeing and showing him pictures of the men. However, one of the men is revealed to be Ai's own father. Meanwhile, Iroh III, the current Fire Lord, walks through Fang Qi's prison and passes many different knocked out guards and a large amount of ash. Iroh then gives his son, Zuko II, a letter and tells him to deliver it to the Avatar. Zuko then flies off on a dragon, with Iroh claiming this may be their only hope. #"Father's Day"-Li, Ai and Yan visit Ai's father, Hiro. They claim they're there just to visit, but in reality they are trying to find out if Hiro is actually the leader of the Red Bandits. Li walks around outside and finds a monkey cat which is afraid of something. The monkey cat takes Li to a cellar door at the back of Hiro's home. Li bursts it open and runs inside. He finds a blanket which is covering something. He peaks behind it and sees tubes of strange liquid and monkey cats which have gone insane. Just then, Hiro shows up, and Li tries to act as if he didn't see anything. However, Hiro doesn't buy it and chases after him with a needle that has the liquid inside. Li manages to escape, and tells everyone about Hiro and the monkey cats. Just then, Hiro shows up, and Yan saves Li by taking the needle instead. It looks like Yan has died, but after ten seconds suddenly pops back up. Yan is revealed to be a Firebender, as he uses his abilities to attack Li, Ai and Hiro. They take cover, and Hiro reveals he has a cure, but Li will have to get close to Yan to inject him with it. Li reveals himself as the Avatar to Hiro as he injects Yan with the cure. This fixes him, as Li knocks Hiro out by throwing him in to a wall with his Airbending. Later, Hiro is arrested, with the police revealing he isn't the Red Bandits' leader, as the actual leader just declared war on the Black Circle. Li promises he will stop it, before going over to comfort Ai. Their conversation ends in Ai kissing Li, but Li pulls back. Because of this, Ai walks away in silence. Meanwhile, a group of Fire Nation police catch up with Fang Qi, and demand him to step down. However, Fang once again sets his arms on fire and beats them all before taking one of their cars and driving off. #"Turf War"-Shun shows up at a meeting with the other leaders of the Nations. The other leaders being Jinora, Iroh, and a man named Fu. Shun asks what's going on, with Iroh revealing Fang Qi has escaped. Shun seems to know who Qi is, and is informed that Zuko is delivering a note to tell Li about Fang. This doesn't calm Shun, as he rushes off to warn Li. Meanwhile, Li is drinking a milkshake, waiting for the Red Bandits and Black Circle to show up. When everyone begins panicking, Li knows they're about to show up. He gets ready as the Bandits and Circle show up and begin fighting. Li breaks up the fight by creating a wall between them. He spots the leaders of both sides and grabs them. Li demands the fighting to stop, but the Bandits' leader pulls out the same liquid Hiro was creating and attempts to inject Li with it. It misses, and Li accidentally drops the Bandits leader. He saves his life, with the Circle's leader claiming Li is on the Bandits' side. Li tries to explain he's not on anyone's side, but both the Bandits and the Circle claim that if you're not with them you're against them, and order their men to attack Li. Li gets in to a large fight, but manages to stop it by knocking everyone off him with a massive air blast. The leaders try to sneak away, but he stops them by sealing their legs in rock. The police show up and arrest everyone. They thank Li for the help, with Li asking about the liquid that Hiro created. The police reveal that Hiro sold it to a few people before his arrest, so the Bandits' leader must have been one of them. Li begins walking away when Zuko shows up on his dragon and his the note to Li. After Li finishes reading, Shun shows up and finds out Li already knows about Fang. Li thinks he can take Fang himself, but Shun claims that Qi is so powerful Li will need training. #"Brighter Than Light"-Li is training with Shun, who is using six Fire Nation soldiers to represent Fang Qi. The training ends with Li being defeated. He takes a break, where he claims he will never be able to do this. However, Shun believes in him, and reveals that all of the previous Avatars faces someone they thought they couldn't defeat, but they always managed to come out on top. This makes Li feel a little better, but then Yan and Ai show up. Yan reveals he heard about Li's training with Shun, and came over to see him. Li and Ai have a very awkward conversation, which ends in Li revealing he has actually been avoiding them because he didn't want to talk about "the thing". Yan thinks Li and Ai are in a relationship, with Li reveals what actually happened. However, Shun interrupts their conversation and claims Fang is more important than "silly melodrama". Li explains who Fang is to Yan and Ai, and just like Shun, Yan assures Li that he can beat Qi, as every enemy Li's predecessor, Avatar Korra, faced she thought she couldn't beat, but she always managed to do so with the help of her friends. Li thanks Yan, before questioning how he knows so much about Avatar history, with Yan revealing he's just been reading up on it. Just then, a massive amount of screaming is heard in the distance, as the team turns and sees blue fire covering the city. They run over to it, and see Fang Qi standing on top of a car, burning everything. Qi says he knew this would ge Li's attention, and that he wants Li to fight him, or he'll burn down everything. Li accepts, and the two have a one on one fight. Li does his best against Fang, but it isn't enough, as Fang beats Li to a pulp. Yan and Ai try to save him, but Fang blocks them off with fire. Fang then claims he could kill Li now, but he won't, as he wants to make Li suffer first, and that this was just to prove Li can't do anything to hurt Fang. Fang then disappears, as Li's vision fades. #"The Trip"-Li wakes up to see Shun and Ai. He asks about Yan, who is revealed to be dealing with Li's pet monkey cat, from when he took down Hiro. The monkey cat's name is revealed to be Jing, as Li whistles for it. They then speak about Fang, and what he said about making Li suffer. Li realizes that Fang will more than likely go after his family, so they decide to go to New Ba Sing Se, where Li grew up. The next day, Shun has a blimp they are going to fly off on. Before they do, Yan says goodbye to all twenty members of his family, while Li and Ai speak with each other about the kiss. Ai admits she was just caught up in the moment, and that she's actually happy Li didn't kiss back. Li isn't sure how to feel about this, but he feels more relieved than anything else. They then get on the blimp and fly off. A few hours later, they are half way to New Ba Sing Se, with Li asking Shun why Fang hates him so much. Shun reveals that Fang was put away twenty years ago by Avatar Korra, during some of her last days, and before being put away, Fang promised he would kill every Avatar until either he dies or he stops the Avatar cycle. After hearing this, Li decides to go to bed. However, while in the bed, Shun's words echo through his mind. #"Arrival"-The team arrive in New Ba Sing Se and walk to Li's family home, which is surrounded by Earthbender soldiers. Shun reveals he called the Earth Governor and he hired a group of guards to protect Li's family just in case. They enter the house, where Li catches up with his mother and uncle, who where told about Fang ahead of time. Yan questions where Li's father is, but Li and his mother instantly try to change the subject. They later have tea, where Li's mother is revealed to be named Ling, and his uncle Tai. While drinking tea, Shun tells Tai and Ling about Fang and what he can do. This worries the both of them, and they get even more worried when Ai reveals that Li was defeated by him before. However, Shun assures them that Li will be able to defeat Fang after he gets training. After tea, Shun begins training Li once again, showing him how to use all forms of bending to his advantage. However, Shun pointing out every little mistake Li makes gets to him, and he has an outburst where he throws rocks, fire, water and air all over. Li then tells Shun how he is pushing him too far, but Shun claims that it's for his own good, as Fang will take advantage of Li's weak spots. Though Shun does allow Li to take a break for the night. Later, Li wakes up in the middle of the night to strange noises. They turn out to be Jing, who sneaked in to Li's bag. But then Jing begins acting strange and makes Li follow him. Jing leads Li outside, where all the Earth soldiers have been defeated. Li is in shock at this, but snaps out of it when he hears Fang's voice. He turns to see Fang holding Ling by the neck. Li fights Fang, which wakes everyone else and makes them fight as well. The benders do everything in their power to take Fang down, but Fang manages to defeat most of them, leaving Li and Shun alone. Fang tells them the only way to get Ling back is for Li to face him tomorrow before covering everything in fire and running away. #"The Duel"- Category:TV Series Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Sequel series